Twisted
by DeeDiamonte
Summary: The story of a boy, Sam, who after being put under a heavy burden has nowhere else to go. Little help from his supposed girlfriend leads him into a web of lies.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**Sam:**

It was a beautiful sunset in the FAYZ. One that brought memories of the good times, families sitting together on the beach, dad's teaching their sons how to fish. To Sam it was a constant pain. He remebered how he used to surf day after day. He remembered how Astrid cheered him on as he surfed skillfully. That was a mere dream now. They could barely touch the water for fear of mutant fish attacking. Astrid was always going on about something or the other. He had just left the house to get some air. Astrid was agian complaining about Pete needing more nutrients and constant care. In one way, he envied Pete. Astrid's undivided attention was on him, no threat of being left alone or pushed away. Not like Sam. He wondered whether the FAYZ would end. Food was scarce, children were falling sick and with their best efforts they were only slowing down what was inevitable.

"Sam?" A voice woke him from his deep thoughts. He looked up, it was Taylor. Her long, dark hair surrounded her pale face. She smiled a concerned smile at him. Sam was wary, Taylor was useful when fighting but could be just as cunning.

"You looked really out of it" she continued.

"I'm fine Tay' really. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

Sam hesitated then sat on the rough sand as he explained. Taylor joined him, hanging on to his every word. Strangely enough, Sam began to feel better. Having someone listen to him, to get the weight of his shoulders was just what he needed. Sam finished and watched Taylor take in all he had said.

"Sam, no-one has any idea what your going through. Everyone thinks you're 'Sam, the Hero'. You give the children hope, you give me hope too. We can get out of the FAYZ, I'm sure of it, but you're going to need someone to rely on..." She edged closer to him. "You can do it."

Sam looked down at Taylor. Her eyes were a striking green. She flashed a reassuring smile as she leaned in and her lips touched his. Sam's senses were dully alert and his expected reaction was to pull away... But somehow, it was impossible. Taylor's body folded perfectly into his both people connected by a kiss which seemed to go on for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, <strong>

**Short chapter! I know, more of a hook to get the ball rolling!**

**Review! I loooove reviews (:**

**So waaatch this space! **

**Much Love, **

**Dee'x**


	2. The Mistake

**Chapter Two: The Mistake**

**Sam:**

Sam groaned. Headache, he thought to himself. Had he been asleep for a long? Yes, it was morning. He was in his bed. Possibly the only place he felt any comfort whatsoever. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the pale, white ceiling. Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. He remembered going to Taylor's house. Talking, laughing and snogging some more. He remembered sharing a bottle of wine and feeling amazing! He almost smiled at the pride he felt to be the one Taylor picked to share a rare beverage with. Most of the wine had been wasted on juvenile junkies and idiots around the beginning of the FAYZ. He remembered stumbling with Taylor and the bliss he felt laughing with her.  
>Not a care in the world.<p>

After that, it all blacked out.

He had to get some water, something in his system to clear the headache. He sat up slowly, pausing only to peer at the gentle weight he felt across his chest.

An arm…

An arm that belonged to a body…

A body that was Taylor…

He swore silently, what was he doing?  
>Or was the question, what had he been doing?<p>

He looked around panicking; this was Taylor's house, her bedroom, her bed! Taylor slept soundly next to him. He hadn't _done _anythingwith her, he couldn't have. To confirm this, he looked down. Still asleep she wore a small, low cut vest and shorts. He on the other hand was shirtless, only wearing a small pair of boxers. His mind whirled. Surely, he couldn't have. This was all a dream, he reassured himself.  
>His reassurance was shattered by his pounding headache, a blatant proof.<br>Alcohol could make a fool out of the most intelligent of people.

He jumped, startled by the sudden movement of Taylor stirring. In an instant, he was out of the bed searching for his t-shirt and jeans. He soon found the blue t-shirt, strewn across the floor along with his jeans. He cursed silently to himself again.

"Sam?" A puzzled Taylor, was looking straight at him with striking, emerald eyes.

"Err, morning Taylor." He babbled. "Thanks for the wine, and stuff."

"Oh, I think I should be thanking you for a great night." She winked; he noted how she emphasized on 'great'. "Oh, don't look so shocked, babe. You weren't my first. I'm sure you're quite experienced anyway." She laughed.

Sam considered what exactly Taylor was saying, then replied.

"Ok, Taylor. Like seriously, this stays between us. I was drun-"

"Yeah babe, that's what they all say. But you can't deny it. You enjoyed every moment, not just the sex. The feeling of having someone to rely on." She got up from the bed and walked over to him, standing incredibly close. She continued, "You know, getting to be who _you _are and not living up to what people believe or say."

She leaned forward and kissed him. It took all the strength in him not to respond to her kiss, and he didn't, he stood as still as possible. She stopped. He turned to walk out, to get away from the heated atmosphere that was burdening him but Taylor grabbed his arm.

"Ok, Sam, whatever. But you know I'll be right here."

Sam looked at her, in amazement. This was the first time he had actually studied her in daylight. She had been one of the few girls to retain some shape in the FAYZ, curves and a chest that attracted the eyes of most. Her high cheek bones framed her striking green eyes, which seemed to be smiling sexily at him.

He pushed all those thoughts out of his mind and walked out of the door, down the stairs and out onto the empty streets of Perdido Beach. He kept his head down, engrossed in thoughts. Taylor was right. But no, these feelings weren't real they were a rebound from the rejection he'd received from Astrid. He wandered around aimlessly, time passed quickly. Then he headed straight towards the place he'd been avoiding.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to VanessaTemple! (:<strong>

**Please review my story, I'm obsessed with them!  
>Well not <em>that <em>obsessed, but you get my drift! **

**Much Love, Dee'x **


	3. The Coverup

**Chapter 3: The Cover-up**

**Astrid:**

She was going out of her mind.

Where was he?

She kept think of justifications for the way she acted but she knew that somehow this was all her fault. She'd shouted at and ridiculed him. She'd told him he was useless, she'd degraded him. He had every reason to have stayed out all night.

She sighed to herself, she knew she loved him. But she had to protect Little Pete, she had to retain her integrity. But Sam was slipping.

Away.

Right in front her.

Her thought was disrupted by faint but audible knock on the door. She ran, as fast a she could. Her hope fuelling her whole body. She flung open the door.

"Sam?" she called before realising…

No-one. Just some stupid kids playing knock-and-run. A simple way of entertainment really, a way of keeping up the belief that everything would eventually be Ok. She screamed in aggravation.

"Astrid?"

She froze, it was a familiar voice. It was Sam.  
>He was sitting nearby on the shabby pavement. He'd probably seen her freaking out. She blushed in spite of herself.<p>

He walked over. Sam's brown hair was slightly tousled, his blue eyes dulled. The expression he wore broke Astrid's heart and yet she yearned to kiss him and to tell him that everything would be Ok and that she loved him.

"What're you doing out here?" the question came out as a little squeak, harsher than she'd wanted.

"Thinking." Sam stopped abruptly. Great, she thought to herself she had shut him down. She could feel his defences rising up.

"Come on in, Sam" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam:<strong>

His heart beat slowly.  
>Astrid had calmed down from the earlier argument. Relief washed over him.<p>

He decided to say it.

"I'm sorry" came Astrid's voice. He obviously let his confusion show as Astrid blushed again. She was so hot when she blushed. She coughed, "Would you like a beer or something?"

This was a common joke amongst them. There was no beer for miles. Orc had stored and now guarded every last drop. He supposed it was his rightful payment as a helpful component of Peridido Beach's security.

He laughed whilst taking a seat on the blue felt couch, "No, thanks. Wouldn't want Orc attacking. You know how he gets. Where's Pete?"

"Upstairs, late afternoon nap. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondered."

She opened the cupboard and retrieved a packet of cashew nuts. Third most common food after cabbages, and brussel sprouts. Sam looked around the house, the atmosphere was becoming relaxing and calm. He felt something bounce off his head, shocking him into reality for a moment.

Not soon after, he heard a choked laughter. It was Astrid bent over double, laughing her head off. If his suspicions were correct, he'd been attacked with a peanut.

"Think that's funny do you?" He challenged playfully.

He picked up a few nuts from the plate she must have set in front of him earlier. He aimed skilfully, so much so, his tongue hung out with concentration. Astrid, however, was still laughing as he flicked the first peanut. It flew in a completely different direction. This only seemed to make her laugh harder.

After a few tries, Sam a perfected the art of peanut flicking as was soon targeting Astrid. He stopped only for a minute to reload peanuts and looked up to find Astrid had disappeared. He walked quietly towards the sofa and fell flat onto his face. He had been tripped up, by Astrid. He now lay next to her panting. Astrid giggled; a sound that tugged on his heart strings. Her hair surrounding her on the carpet like a golden halo.

"How comes your so good at flicking nuts?" He asked teasingly.

"Well if you think about it, positioning the aerodynamics properly and aiming just the right angl-"

Sam had drifted into his own world after the word aerodynamics. He couldn't help but look at the sexy curve of her lips and leaned forward to explore them for himself. As if it was an automatic reaction, Astrid responded almost immediately, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He knew what they both wanted, he was sure Astrid knew it too but she couldn't bring herself to admit it, let alone _do _it.

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid:<strong>

She broke the kiss reluctantly. She panted. If she didn't break it now, she wouldn't be able to control what happened next. She was always-in-control Astrid, calm in every situation.

"Let's go to Albert's!" She suggested quickly.

"Why the sudden change?" Sam asked

"Let's have wine, and dance and some fun for once!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. Astrid couldn't help notice his expression when she mentioned wine. Probably thought of her as preachers-kid Astrid. 'Never up for alcohol'.

Well she'd show him. She was ready.

"New, fun Astrid are we? What about Pete?" he interrupted her thoughts.

"What about him? It's you and me we're talking about and he's asleep anyway." She replied matter-of-factly. There, she'd made it clear.

"Ok, I'm up for it!" Sam said. He got up and pulled Astrid up with him. He placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"Wait a minute… How are we going to pay?" Sam asked nervously.

Astrid smiled, she'd always been prepared. She brought out roughly a hundred or so batteries from a nearby box. Sam looked at her in awe.

"Would this be enough?" she said teasingly.

"One quarter of that would be more than enough!" He laughed.

Astrid felt a sense of satisfaction. A hundred batteries would be worth loads of 'bertos. This was Albert's (Perdido beach's very own millionaire) "made-up" currency. Still, it kept the FAYZ going so, who was to complain?

They walked out into the streets. It was roughly the evening. She noted how Sam clutched at her waist protectively, and she immediately felt safe.

Her mind began to drift to Little Pete. She blocked all the thoughts out, he was fine,_ and_ he was asleep.

She deserved her own time.

She smiled to herself. As the sky became a blazing orange. Two shadows walking towards the town centre.

Nothing else mattered. She had Sam and no-one else did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, next chapter (:<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Tell me by reviewing... **

**My readers inspire me! **

**Much Love, Dee'x**


	4. The Conflict

**Chapter Four: The Conflict**

**Taylor: **

Taylor stood on the balcony in her room. It was a beautiful evening, one of the things that was abstract from the FAYZ. Abstract from all the killing, drugs, "mutants".  
>She pulled out a cigarette and smoked it calmly. Images of Sam kissing her passionately, like he wanted <em>her<em> came to the surface of her mind. She pushed them away, she didn't have a bond with any of her 'clients'. If there was one, it was easily breakable. She'd learned to get out of sticky situations with a quick chat and a goodbye. She reckoned that was how she got her power. "Bouncing" they called it. Basically, being able to get yourself out of messy situations with leaving a trace or hint to wear you'd gone. She liked it like that, closed off to the world. Just her and… her.

But there was one problem. Sam was the exception.

Sam was the one she'd fancied since before the FAYZ. He used to surf every morning before school and she'd wake up just to see him doing so. Watching the sunlight hit his beautifully toned body. She snapped out of it, quick time.

You see, Taylor was not a watcher. She wouldn't sigh and huff whilst watching Astrid moon all over Sam. She would get up and _take _what she wanted.

And that was exactly what she was going to do. She put out the cigarette, dunked some wine down for courage, and walked out into the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam:<strong>

The music was pumping, he and Astrid were having a great time. The neon lights changed and lighted Astrid's excited face as she proved her point. It was weird at first but then he realized that he and Astrid fit like a jigsaw. With a jigsaw you had to try different positions before you found out if you were meant to be there. That's exactly what had happened and he was meant to be there.

Then came the SHOCK.

He saw her in the distance first, behind Astrid.

Taylor.

They'd had a great time so far. Dancing, drinking, kissing. He felt relaxed, they were back on track.

But he didn't know what could come next. Taylor was getting closer. Damn it, he thought. She was supposed to steer clear. He tried to shoot her a warning stare, she'd smiled back as if she didn't understand. Her jacket emphasized her figure and swished gently as she cat walked across the dance floor to where they were seated. Sam gulped.

"Hey guys, nice night for a glass of wine isn't it?" Taylor smiled sweetly.

Astrid was first to mark, beating Sam to it.

"What do you want?" she asked poisonously.

There had been a long feud between the two girls. All of the FAYZ knew Taylor was crazy about Sam, and was the type to go for what she wanted. Blatantly flirting, wearing any revealing clothes she could find. These were all past tricks.

"Now, now Astrid I come in peace." She mocked. "Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Yes." said Astrid sharply.

"No." said Sam simultaneously. Astrid shot him a darted stare. He had to keep Taylor happy to prevent anything blowing up.

Silence now. Astrid looked moody, Taylor looked oblivious sipping on cocktail that Sam a recently ordered for Astrid. He was getting tired. He felt something land on his lap. A small piece of paper. Taylor, it had to be. He sighed silently as he opened the note away from Astrid's vision.

In delicate writing she had scrawled:

_ask me to dance. wouldn't want astrid finding out about your eventful night now would we? _

_Taylor xxx_

He could feel her cunning smile on his face as he read.

He knew what he had to do.

Taylor hiccupped and giggled. Great, she was drunk.

"Taylor, you wanna dance?" he asked with no enthusiasm. Astrid's head turned towards him abruptly. He avoided eye contact.

"Well, Sam. Since you begged! Haha!" before Astrid could act, Taylor pulled Sam onto the dance floor stumbling.

As they danced, Sam hissed "What do you think you're playing at! That's my girlfriend over there!"

"The girl who doesn't support you, or help you like I do? You said that yourself on the night you slept with me. If you _yourself_ said it who's to argue?" she said her voice filled with fake boredom and contempt.

Sam winced at the remembrance of 'that night'. But he was heating, getting angrier and angrier. How _dare _she!

"Whatever you're trying to do Taylor, _stop it. _I won't work. And just to remind you, you have absolutely no idea what I'm capable of." He hissed in her ear. With that he walked off the dance floor leaving Taylor astounded. He had just _threatened_ her. The straightened her coat and composed herself. Time for Plan B. She didn't give up _that_ easily.

She gulped down another cocktail.

Sam walked over to Astrid, she was fuming. He tried to take her hand as they stood up from the table but received a violent shrugging off. Whilst she put on her jacket, Taylor stumbled over, obviously drunk, she hiccupped and giggled, flinging herself at Sam.

"Sammy Sun, haha. Ohh, I've got a baad heacache. Ohh."

Her words were slurred and she groaned. He turned to Astrid her face alreadt crumpled with disgust towards Taylor.

"Babe, we can't leave her like this…"

"And why not?" Astrid asked with mock interest.

"If anything happens to her, we'll get blamed."

"I'm _not_ your babe Sam, and I am not going anywhere with _that_"

"Ok, Ok, I'll take her, you go home. It won't take minute. Her house is just on the border of Perdido beach."

"Whatever." Astrid walked off, straight home.

"Ast, don't be like that!" He called after her, but she'd already gone.

"Taylor, if you're in your right mind and you can hear me, you're so going to get it." He said out loud.

In a swift move, he carried a giggling Taylor in a cradle style and began the trek across town.

He was dark now, as he moved further, the sound of the club music faded.

A small breeze blew.

After 10 minutes of silence. He heard Taylor's voice.

"Thanks for the lift Sam."

"WHAT?" Sam said, puzzled.

He soon realised. He should have known, another trick of Taylor's. She was a heavyweight, a couple of cocktail's wouldn't have put her in a state like that. It was all a trick to lure him to her house.

"Taylor, I swear, if I wasn't so nice I would drop you on the floor right now and leave you in the dark."

"That's big talk coming from someone who's touching up my bum…"

"I am n-" Sam blushed, he noticed his hand was indeed quite near to Taylor's bum. He kept quiet. Pop!

Taylor had gone. She reappeared next to him.

Urghh, he'd had enough. Silence from now on he thought.

"This isn't going to be any fun if we don't talk." She moaned.

He kept silent. Soon there was a steely atmosphere around them.

"No-one said it was s'pose to be fun." he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a super idiot and ruining your night with Astrid, I'm sorry for blackmailing you and whatever and I won't do it again. But would you come in with me when we get to my house. Just for five minutes. It gets lonely." She spoke fast, and only slowed down to repeat the last sentence.

Sam sighed.

"Talk to me please Sam, I'd hate to lose a friend like you." She pleaded. "I was fooled by the adrenaline of the moment… You can't blame me, your not exactly butt-ugly."

"You're not so bad yourself." Sam broke the silence.

Taylor smiled, "Shut up."

"I'll remember the day Taylor Carter apologised. To me!" he said gloating.

"Ok don't rub it in, big shot."

The two walked down the road, laughing and bickering till they arrived at Taylor's house.

Shame, Sam didn't notice Taylor crossing her slender fingers behind her back as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked this chapter! (:<strong>

**I need a few new characters. If you review, send in a small paragraph about your general personality and I'll try my very best to feature you in my story! **

**Note: the character doesn't have to be based on you. Try to make evil characters, funny characters and others! **

**Oh and! You can just review! I'd love to hear your comments! (:**

**Much Love Dee'x**


	5. The Problem

**Chapter Five: The Problem**

**Sam:**

Taylor's house was warm. A few cigarette packets lay scattered along the floor. Taylor entered; she'd removed her stylish coat to reveal a short, red dress. No sleeves and a low neckline studded with sequins. Sam avoided looking at her and decided to make the fastest exit possible.

"So, Taylor. I'm gonna leave now…" He got up and started to head towards the door. Taylor 'bounced' and appeared in front of him.

"Don't leave so soon Sam! You only just got here!"

"Yeah, to make sure you were Ok, and that was it. You prom-"

Midsentence Taylor ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door. The movement took Sam by surprise. He moved cautiously towards the bathroom door. He could her Taylor inside, violently retching.

Wow, he thought. That cocktail hit her bad.

"Tay? Are you alright?" He called.

No reply. He didn't hesitate. Hesitation in the FAYZ could have big consequences. He stretched out both his hands and melted the doorknob. After the smoke cleared, he kicked the door open. He looked around.

Taylor was on the floor. Most likely unconscious. She looked pale, Sam touched her forehead. Cold.

He ran some water from the tap and gently flicked it on Taylor's face. He was shuddering, what if she died? No, don't think like that Sam, he encouraged himself.

Taylor gasped. She opened her eyes slowly; she was shaking, but still looked better now than 5 minutes ago. Sam grabbed a dressing gown from behind the toilet door and wrapped it around her. She put her head on his shoulder. Sam stroked her hair and soothed her. The shaking stopped and slowly she fell asleep. Sam smiled, Taylor must be tired. He carried her up to her bedroom and lay her down. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that simple truth, but he couldn't compare her to Astrid. He kissed her forehead, walked out quietly and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>3 WEEKS LATER<strong>

**Taylor:**

She leaned over the cream ivory sink retching. Hard.

After an episode of serious nausea, she walked weakly over to the sink to get some water and ibruprofen that she had begged for from Dara.

Eugh, the taste of vomit was_ still _bland in her mouth.

By now the truth had dawned. She was pregnant, to put it simply.

She looked at herself carefully in the mirror.

Dark circles engulfed her tired green eyes.

She looked tired all the time these days.

Her hair was greasy and lacked its usual shine.

In her nearby bin basket were pregnancy tests. Overflowing, and in some cases on the floor surrounding.

In the first week, she'd been shocked. She'd shrugged it off, it was probably a FAYZ sickness or something. But then the vomiting became more prominent. She had put on a bit of weight and worst of all. Her period hadn't come.

She'd kidded herself that it was just late. She was sure that malnourishment and undereating could cause it.

But late by 3 WEEKS?

Nope. It was simple. She was pregnant. It was most indefinitely Sam's.

The weeks alone had been beneficial, she'd had time to think about alot. About herself and the little one inside her.

Names?

Kai, Matthew, Caelan, Cassandra, Isabella?

She pushed all thoughts of Little One's father, Sam away. She could do it by herself. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. She'd survived the FAYZ so far by herself.

Everything around her was surreal. She didn't want this responsibility.

Her number one priority had always been yours truly.

She sighed, as opened a can of asparagus.

2 years ago, if someone had told her she'd be overjoy to find a tin of veg rolling down the empty road, she'd have laughed.

Probably even have gagged at the thought of even _touching _it!

But now she was getting hungrier and hungrier by the week. She laughed and remembered.

'I'm eating for two'. Something her Mom told her about pregnant women gobbling anything possible.

She smiled to myself dryly, a smile which faded as quick as it appeared.

Taylor hated him with a passion, but she felt a weird love for the little human inside me. She knew I couldn't stay here.

No way was she staying _here._

Way too much history.

So she decided, she wrote a letter to Sam about was going on, she owed him that.

After throwing a bunch of clothes that belonged to the previous own of the house, into a small dufflebag. She found a shirt made of a silky, soft material which I hoped would serve as a good blanket for little one.

She sighed.

She was certain that Sam would come and check up on her, that was just the type of person he was. She left the letter gently on the doormat and took one last look of the house. She dragged my make-shift suitcase out of the house.

It clanked and rattled with the muffled sound of every last piece of food she had found cushioned by the clothes.

Slowly, she walked into the evening heat.

She had no idea of where she was headed, but she hoped it was better than where she was coming from.

**author's note:**

**heyyy, hoped you like it!**

**comment, love to hear your opinion!**

**any ideas on names Taylor should like?**

**oh yeah and! thankyou for the lovely messagess!**

**Dee -**


	6. The Suprise

**Chapter Six: The Problem**

**_~ Sam's POV ~_**

Astrid was in the next room, I stood in the doorframe watching her sleep. She stirred at the small creak of the door hinges.

"Morning sunshine." Sam teased

"Shut up Sam." She scowled cutely. She got out of the bed elegantly and swung her hands around my neck looking at me cheerfully. He guessed she was over last night then.

"Astrid," He asked slowly.

"Yes Sam?" She said brushing her lips over his. He shivered and she smiled knowingly. Sam ignored his longing to grab her and manoeuvre her over the bed hungrily and carried on.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" He rushed on reacting to the look on her face. "Not in that way.. Just be with me." She paused, thinking carefully about her response.

She mumbled something about temptation and Sam smirked, taking complete advantage of the situation.

"Pardon?"

"I would be too tempted to not, you know…" Astrid said blushing at her sudden confession.

"Doesn't mean you can't try, just for me? Please?"

She comtemplated the situatation.  
>Sleeping with Sam meant risking everything she believed in, but she couldn't deny that she loved him.<p>

"I'll try. But if it doesn't work, I can't Sam…" Yes, 'always in control' Astrid was in love. She looked down nervously, uncertain of Sam's reaction.

"Hey." Sam tilted her cheek up gently. "It's cool."

"Alright, so what do you want for breakfast?" Astrid asked, sneakily changing the subject. "We've got lentils or cabbages and I really wish I could say neither!"

"Well, lentil's it is then!" She smiled. "I'm just going to check on Petey."

Sam looked at the pale glow on Astrid's cheeks and the smiled that turned at the corners of her rose-petal lips. She was happy for once, he thought to himself and he swore he wouldn't threaten that happiness again.

He decided, right there and then, that it was time to straighten things out with Taylor, he'd last seen her about four months ago when she'd had that weird fever. Something in him hoped she was alright, but nothing more than that. He wasn't going down that road again. He'd have to visit soon, he couldn't avoid it. The question was when?

_3 months later…_

_**~ Edilio's POV ~  
><strong>_

The day moved on swiftly, Perdido beach was relatively quiet and apart from distant chatter of children trying to pass time only the tide coming in and out could be heard. Edilio lay on the make shift hammock he'd made between two tall trees. He was on guard for today. Watching the kids pick cabbages was a tedious job, but 'Sam's loyal sidekick' was always ready to do anything.

"Straight to the truck Pookie, that's it." He hollered at a bewildered kid who was struggling to carrying a bunch of cabbages. It was a normal day in the FAYZ. Clear skies reminded Edilio of home, and triggered a painful curiosity to whether he would make it or not.

A sudden groan came from the direction of the tall grass.  
>Edilio turned his head quickly, his reflexes were a lot faster now, they had to be in the FAYZ. The sound came again, like someone in pain.<p>

Edilio cocked his gun, scanning the distance.

"You alright Ed?" Jack said cheerfully. Edilio jumped off the hammock in a fright, he had not expected Jack to disturb him so suddenly. "Woah buddy." Jack said steadying him with a firm hand. Jack was always around to help, picking cabbages was a lot faster when you had mutant strength.

"Yeah, yeah."Edilio stuttered. "I'm fine. Just watch the kids a minute will you?" Without giving Jack a chance to respond, Edilio walked toward the grass parting it gently with the end of his gun.

The coast was clear.

Edilio followed the path to a little opening, in it stood a little house, very much like a cottage. The walls were covered in delicate lilies in bloom. A small pathway lead to the wooden door of the house. Either side was lined with strawberry and blueberry patches, not much but still a treasure. Edilio's sudden urge to rip the berries from the stalks and stuff them into his mouth was disturbed by a sudden pained groan. The noise came from the window of the little house. Placing both hands on his gun, he advanced towards the door.

He paced himself, working up the courage to continue. _Just do it Edilio! _

With a lunge, he barged open the door to find a startled blonde girl and another girl lying propped up against a small sofa groaning. The blonde girl threw her hands into the air petrified at the sight of the large weapon. Edilio realised her fear, and dropped the gun shyly.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked with wide blue eyes.

"Edilio." He answered simply, at the moment the girl didn't need anymore information than his name.

"Argggghh." Came the groan from the girl on the floor. Edilio ripped his eyes from the pretty girl and focused them on the one on the floor in obvious pain.

He recognised that black hair.

"Taylor?"

"Edil- Argggh. What the hell are you doing here?" She gasped.

"Let's leave out questions for the moment, are you in pain? Or in _labour?_" He added when he saw the bump swelling from Taylor's stomach, his eyes were wide incredulous. Taylor sat with her back to him.

"Well, what does it look like you-arggggh!"

The blonde girl who looked like she had just woken up flung herself down to Taylor's side.

"Tay, you gotta push, ok! Now!"

"It hurts, I can't do it Izzy!It's not time! It's like 1 and a half months early!"

"I know, I know. But you HAVE to push! C'mon!"

Taylor groaned as her face contorted in pain.

Edilio was dumb-founded. The girl so-named Izzy grabbed Edilio and pulled him down on Taylor's other side.

"You. You know her, tell her to push!" Izzy commanded. Edilio was a deathly shade of white now.

"P-p-push Taylor.." He said weakly.

"Oh, great, you're really encouraging her." Izzy rolled her eyes and added, "boys." She focused her attention on Taylor. "If you don't push now, your baby will _die. _Push for goodness sake!" It seemed like this was all the shock Taylor needed. She grabbed Edilio's and squeezed using him as a pain reliever.

Edilio's face morphed into one of shock. "I-I-I gotta go!"

"Edilio," Taylor said through gritted teeth. "I swear, if you go, I will pull this baby out myself and break your neck straight afterwards."

"You can't go now Edilio, you're her focal point!" Added Izzy.

"Her foc- what?"Edilio said extremely confused and slightly nauseous. Taylor's grip tightened on his wrist."P-p-push."Edilio repeated in a daze.

"I can see the baby's head Tay, keep going!"

"Oh mamá" Edilio said, slumping onto the ground, lightly unconscious.

"Great. Gun-guy's down." Izzy sighed dramatically. Beads of sweat formed on Taylor's forehead as she focused all her effort into pushing.

* * *

><p>Edilio was woken by the incessant screaming of a baby. His eyes opened and his vision focused on a tired, but glowing Taylor smiling gently at a bundle of cloth, nuzzling and cooing at it. In shock, he jolted forwards remembering what had happened. Unconsciously he shrugged off the fluffy blanket someone had covered him with and knocked over a startled Izzy who had been previously holding a cold cloth to his head.<p>

"Sorry." Edilio apologized whilst holding out a hand to ruffled Izzy.

"That's the thanks I get for helping to soothe your extreme concussion." She said with heavy sarcasm, brushing imaginary lint off her top.

"Sorry." Edilio repeated. "How long was I out for?"

"Um, about 5 years!"Izzy screamed. Edilio was starting to think she was a _little _coocoo. Izzy rambled on. "And _I _the daring Izzy, had to brave the task of keeping you alive!" She said dramatically.

When he looked up, Taylor had her tired, but cheerful eyes on him, her face was one of stifled amusement. "Izzy, stop scaring him." She laughed.

"You wanna explain to me what's going on?"Edilio asked. Taylor's smile disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"What's there to say?" She replied bluntly. "I had a baby on the floor in the middle of nowhere, worst thing is I have no idea how we're going to get by 'cause NEWSFLASH; we're in the FAYZ."

"But, h-how?" Edilio said shocked.

"And here I was thinking everyone took Human studies." Taylor sighed. "Ok, Ed. So it starts with a man and a woman. Now, when they're attracted to each oth-"

"No. Not that, you _know _what I mean Taylor. Quit foolin' around."Edilio said cutely turning a deadly shade of red.

Taylor looked down at the gurgling bundle in her hand.

"I'll give you guys a moment."Izzy said politely, and towards a small backroom shutting the door behind her.

"I moved here when I found out I was pregnant." Taylor began. "Scratch that, Isabella found me when I was sitting out on the road, practically homeless. She obviously felt sorry for me, 'cause she told me I could stay with her after I explained everything. It turns out, she's been living here since the beginning of the FAYZ. Apart from the basic FAYZ diet, she's got quite a few packs of fruit seeds which she grows out front. It's quiet here, no disturbances or anything. Best type of place to have a kid right?"

"And.."Edilio commented, looking pointedly at the new-born baby.

"And," Taylor said impatiently. "It's Sam's."

Edilio stood up and paced up and down, processing the information. He looked at the baby, then looked at Taylor and screamed, "WHAT?"

"Yup." Taylor said popping the 'p'. She didn't see the point in making a fuss anymore, what was done was done. She was just happy her little one was alive and well.

Edilio stood up towering over Taylor who held the baby tight. He peered into the blankets and two big hazel eyes stared back up at him. She was beautiful. The baby snuggled into the warmth and her wisps of black hair ruffled slightly.

"Ai, yi, yi."Edilio whispered. "She's beautiful Taylor. Eyes like her Dad, hair like her mama. That is of course if you're not telling another one of your lies…"

"No, no!" Taylor rushed. "She's Sam's. I promise." She said quietly.

"I don't understand how all of this happened." Edilio added, "_Yet."_

"Edilio, please, you _can't_ tell _anyone_." Taylor begged. "Noone knows we're here, except…"

"Taylor, who the hell have you told?"

"Noone!"She said defensively. "I left a note. That's all."

"You're an _abosolute_ genius! Did it ever occur to you that anyone could find that letter!"

Taylor didn't answer. Just then Izzy walked out taking the silence as the end of the conversation.

"Well guys, I hope you've left everything out!" She said. "Um Edilio… how did you even get here?" Izzy asked quizzically.

For the second time today, Edilio jumped up remembering the kids back at the cabbage patch. He grabbed his gun headed for the door.

"Oh no! Jack's probably waiting for me!"

Taylor's eyes widened in shock. Would someone else know her secret? "WHAT? Edilio, you can't tell anyone, remember!"

"I'll be back Taylor, don't you worry."

Taylor groaned and cursed.

It was just her luck. She didn't need anyone here apart from Izzy.

Edilio ran out of the house quickly and Taylor felt the baby squirm in her hands. Suddenly, a desperate cry filled the room.

"I think she wants feeding Tay." Izzy suggested quietly.

Taylor got up moving to the backroom.

And the only sound that could be heard for miles was the sound of muffled crying and the fire crackling slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong>

**umm, i know my chapters need to be longer, and im on half term now soooo hopefully, i'll be adding ALOT more chappies!**

**Special dedication to:  
><strong>

**hunnybunny276198  
>- She's been such a big help and typically my motivation for this chapter! Woop ;)<strong>

**& Also:**

**catchingonfire  
>- For alerting my story, makes me feel like i'm writing for a purpose! Yay! <strong>

**Comment please, I'd love to hear your views! **

**Dee ;)**


End file.
